AG 1990s
The past is an era in the Marrissaverse's timeline whose most predominant association is being in the past in relation to the first fic, ITS MY LIFE!. It is the most extensively developed era in MarissaTheWriter's stories, far surpassing "the present day" in its intricacies. According to Enchiridion Marrissa, the events typically associated with "the past" actually take place in Anno Glorii 1997 and 1998, hence giving the conjectural title for this article, "AG 1990s". However, a literal interpretation of the term "AG 1990s" also includes stories like Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame, set in AG 1991, which "the past" excludes. Timeline Main article: Timeline of MarissaTheWriter stories/TEEN FORTRESS 2 era Some of the most notable events of AG 1990s related to characters native to the era include the brief takeover of Portal High School by Principal GLaDOS, the conversion of Wheatly and Caroline to their robotic forms and the graduation of the TEEN FORTRESS 2. Culture The most prominent location in the past is Portal High School and its surrounding city, specifically identified as being the past version of Portal Labs. Many characters famous in the present, such as Gabe Jonson and Caroline, used to be students of Portal High School, alongside characters specifically introduced for the era, such as the TEEN FORTRESS 2 and the falmer trollz. Another prominent school in the past is Hogwarts, which hosts characters usually borrowed from Harry Potter; the most famous of them is Wheatly. Association with real time periods Apparently, MarissaTheWriter thinks that if it’s “the past”, just any old person from the past can be written into the story. Next she’s going to have Julius Caesar give everyone printing presses. :- Skepkitty, in his MST of TEEN FORTRESS 2 The past is known for many of its cultural references, and is somewhat notorious for introducing anachronistic references. Some of these are: *In ITS MY LIFE!, on the drive to Portal High School, Marrissa Roberts and Caroline listen to Miley Cyrus's "Party in the USA" (released 2009) and Cyndi Lauper's "Girls Just Want To Have Fun" (released 1983). *The year when GLaDOS was turned on in the Portal series is unclear; however, there are some suggestions that it happens a few weeks before the Black Mesa incident in the Half-Life series, which happens in "200-", presumed to be anywhere between 2000 and 2009. *Abraman Linkan is the president during "the past"; he is a reference to Abraham Lincoln, who was President of the United States from 1860 to 1864. *As Harry Potter has just graduated from Hogwarts and defeated Voldemort in HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE, this would make the events of THE KILL OF SNAPE and TEEN FORTRESS 2 occur on 1998-1999. *In THE KILL OF SNAPE, it is briefly noted that Portal High School has a large bike parking spot, as not many people can afford cars due to "the Grate Depression", referring to an economic recession beginning in 1929. **However, THE KILL OF SNAPE also makes mention of MySpace, a social network first launched in 2003. Cultural elements that the past predates In addition to the references that are shown, there are also references that are specifically said to "have been invented yet", implying that they occur sometime between "the past" and "the present" and that "the past" predates them. These include: *''Back to the Future'' (released 1985) *Justin Bieber (active since 2008) *Facebook (publicly launched in 2006) *9/11 (2001) *Kim Kardashian (active since 2007) *Nicki Minaj (active since 2004) Appearances *''ITS MY LIFE!'' (First appearance) (Briefly visited) *''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' *''Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition'' *''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' (Briefly visited) *''Enchiridion Marrissa'' (Mentioned only) *''HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE'' Category:Time-related concepts